stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
My Fair Leslie
"My Fair Leslie" is the 14th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 40th overall. Summary Mr. Ridgemount wants Lo to attend an art show that's being held at the hotel and has even set her up with a date. Lo gets out of the date by lying to her dad that her boyfriend Reef is actually smart, sophisticated, and plays the saxophone! Plot This episode starts off in Mr. Ridgemount's office where he has requested Lo's presence. Lo covers her bases by proclaiming that whatever has happened, she didn't do anything. Mr. Ridgemount clarifies that nothing has happened and she's not in trouble. He explains that he's arranged for the hotel to host a gallery show for an experimental conceptual artist named Seth Poole soon, and he and Lo's mom want Lo to attend the show. Lo tries taking a pass, but then her dad makes it clear that he and his wife aren't just requesting her to be at the show--as it would seem, Lo's parents feel that she isn't living up to her full potential and that she could stand to be a little more cultured and sophisticated. Mr. R has also set Lo up with a date for the art show (even though she technically already has a boyfriend)--however, the date he's set up for Lo at the art show is Snack Shack, which Lo is disgusted by. Lo's dad argues that Snack Shack is a better choice for Lo than Reef, and questions "What kind of name is 'Reef' anyway?" Lo explains to her dad that "Reef" is just his nickname and that his real is actually "Leslie," which Mr. Ridgemount considers to be a sophisticated name. Latching onto that, Lo lies to her dad by claiming that her boyfriend's selfless, intelligent, polite, comes from a wealthy family and knows how to play smooth rock on the saxophone (which is Mr. Ridgemount's favorite sax style). He then agrees and says he wants to meet this cultured young man. Lo nervously agrees that she does too. Down at the beach, Johnny is surfing as Broseph surfs circles around him. After wiping out, Johnny asks Broseph how he can surf so easily, Broseph just says that it is easy (no offence). Johnny realizes that they surfed their way into town, and they gotta get back for work but it takes them 20 minutes just to paddle to shore. The Whalebus pulls up and the Kahuna offers them a lift, but then steps off as he needs to go get a boil on his toe lanced. While Kahuna is gone, Johnny and Broseph play I Spy. Johnny then notices how much Broseph's feet smell and asks him to open the door. Instead, Broseph finds that the driver's chair vibrates. Broseph then puts his feet up on to the dash board only to find a fan blowing his smell from his feet back to Johnny. Johnny then runs to Broseph and demands him to open the door. Broseph does, and Johnny runs out. Broseph then follows to find a hot bikini girl asking him if he drives the Whalebus. Broseph claims that he does, making the hot bikini girl ask if she can get a ride some time. The Kahuna returns but still has the boil; Johnny asks why didn't he get it lanced but Kahuna says he knew he forgot something and asks if they're ready to go. Broseph asks if he can drive to impress the girl, but Kahuna can't allow it because he doesn't have a class 2 licence. Broseph asks them for other ways to impress the girl, and Johnny suggests that he just be himself. Broseph agrees and puts his hands behind his head, exposing his armpits and letting the stench out. This causes Johnny to cough and Kahuna to faint, making Johnny take his idea back. Back at the hotel, Broseph is talking to Reef and Johnny about the girl he just met. Lo meets Reef for lunch and tells him that there's work to be done, and once they leave, Bummer asks Broseph and Johnny where Kahuna is as he was supposed to drive guests into town an hour ago. Broseph volunteers Johnny to drive them, so Bummer hands him the keys. At the Pirate Ship, Lo is making Reef walk while carrying a stack of menus on his head to fix his posture. Lo says he slouches, but Reef disagrees, only to slouch and make the menus fall. They move onto table manners, but Reef gets distracted by looking in a menu. Lo tells Reef to pull the chair out for her, but he is distracted by a cheeseburger Emma is carrying and pulls the chair out too far, causing Lo to fall. Once Lo and Reef are seated, Emma serves him a burger, but Lo reminds him to use a napkin. He pulls the tablecloth out and tucks it into his shirt, making the burger end up in Lo's hair and breaking the plate. Emma serves him another burger, and Lo reminds him to use utensils. He cuts the burger using a knife, but half of the burger ends up on Lo. An annoyed Emma brings a third burger and while Reef is eating, Lo reminds him to chew with his mouth closed, only for him to forget to breath through his nose and spit all over her. Afterwards, Lo decides to move onto wardrobe. She makes Reef put on a blindfold for the big reveal, and Fin, not wanting to miss the inevitable social disaster Lo is brewing, offers to take Kelly's serving shift at the art show. Kelly runs off leaving her uniform behind, which Fin interprets as a "yes." On the Whalebus, Broseph stands behind Johnny, making him nervous. When commanded to sit, Broseph simply offers to drive, much to Johnny's annoyance. They find the Tropical Tan Model that Broseph likes skating in the middle of the road, and Broseph waves to her. Broseph sits on top of Johnny's shoulders and tells him to go right and then farts, grossing Johnny out. At the gift shop, Lo is forcing Reef to change his outfit for the party. He asks what the scissor and hairdryer sounds were, but Lo simply does not answer and forces Reef to change clothes. Back in town. the Whalebus is causing chaos as Broseph sits on Johnny's shoulders trying to find his date. They notice that they are approaching the end of the pier causing them to scream. The feeling is mutual for Reef, who sees his new look. Lo likes his new look, but Reef doesn't, causing her to cry and suggesting that he does not love her. Reef lies and says that he likes his makeover, but is horrified with his new hairdo. As the Whalebus edges closer to the end of the pier, Johnny slams his breaks and stops the bus right on time. A traumatized Johnny states that will never happen again, and Broseph notices that his date is getting away again, upsetting him. Johnny agrees to help Broseph get his class 2 licence, only if he gets some lessons in. Broseph is not confident about this idea, claiming that Johnny almost drove off the pier. While Emma and Fin are setting up the art show, Fin is shocked with Reef's new look. She snaps at Lo for lying to Reef and her dad, but Lo claims that she's sparing their feelings and that it's the right thing to do. This causes a slight argument between the two girls, which ends when Lo tells Fin to get her a latte. During the party, Mr. Ridgemount is disappointed that despite his attempt to class-up the place, the only guests are casually-dressed tourists. Mrs. Ridgemount points out that no one packs a tuxedo for vacation and tries to lighten his mood by showing him one of the sculptures, a hat made out of corn chips (Nacho Future), but to his disbelief it costs $6000. Lo brings Reef/Leslie over, but he still acts like himself during the party, even in front of Mr. Ridgemount. Lo snaps at Reef and tells him to act smart, only for him to eat a chip off Nacho Future, causing it to fall apart. During Broseph's lessons, he drives on the sidewalk, runs a red light, and almost drives into the ocean. When the Whalebus stops, Johnny jumps out and kisses the sidewalk, and he tells Broseph that he failed the test. Back at the hotel, Reef is drinking punch, only for Lo to run over and tell him to improve his behavior. When Mr. Ridgemount asks Reef if he's liking the soiree, Lo tells him to speak formally. During the conversation, Reef and Lo simply make up lies to keep the conversation going on. Emma walks along while carting sixty cases worth of shrimp for the art show, only for it to be eaten by a hungry Reef. At the beach, Broseph is bummed because he can't drive the Whalebus to impress his date. Johnny comes up with the idea to talk about driving like he's surfing. Broseph practices by skating on a skateboard and holding a steering wheel cover. Back at the hotel, Lo finds Reef eating the shrimp. They fight because Reef's tired of Lo's expectations, and Lo ultimately reveals the reasoning behind her recent actions: her dad thinks that he's kind of a loser, so she made up some stuff about him because she figured that her dad would be more accepting of their relationship "if Reef were more 'school chum' and less 'surf bum.'" Mr. Ridgemount hands Reef a saxophone to play, and wonders if that's another lie from his daughter. Reef takes the saxophone and walks to the stage with Lo running after him. Johnny drives the Whalebus to Kahuna's House for Broseph's driving test. Kahuna is the instructor, but he claims that he won't be giving Broseph any special (especially since the authorities have been on his case for accidentally giving a driver's license to a man who turned out to be blind). Meanwhile, Reef gets on stage and prepares to play, but Lo confesses that she lied to impress her father. She goes on to explain that her dad should accept people for who they are, and Reef shows who he really is. He proceeds to play the saxophone, and he is surprisingly good at it, surprising everyone (including Lo's parents) and making several guests dance. Back on the Whalebus, Kahuna talks to himself during the whole test, and he passes Broseph simply because he did not crash and no police are chasing them. At the art show, Mr. Ridgemount compliments Reef for his saxophone playing and invites him to the suite for dinner sometime. Mrs. Ridgemount introduces the next work of art (Shrimpossible), which happens to be the case of shrimp Reef ate. Reef admits it was his fault. At first, Mr. Ridgemount is okay with it, but when the artist passes him a bill for $10,000 he gets mad at Lo and Reef. Downtown, Broseph picks up the bikini girl he's had a crush on to give her ride back to the hotel. However, it turns out that the girl already has a boyfriend--in fact, said boyfriend turns out to be Ripper. Broseph gives her a ride back to the hotel, but is obviously bummed that his crush is already taken. Appearances * Lo * Reef * Fin * Emma * Johnny * Broseph * The Kahuna * Mr. Ridgemount * Mrs. Ridgemount * Kai (does not speak) * Stanley Stevens (does not speak) * Mr. Marvin * Mrs. Marvin * Buster (does not speak) * Sonny (does not speak) * Snack Shack (does not speak) * Kelly (does not speak) * Bummer * Tropical Tan Models (only one appears) * Ripper (mentioned, not seen) Trivia * This episode first aired on Teletoon over one year and three months after the previous episode, "Clinging in the Rain". This is due to Teletoon's decision to air repeats following the original airing of "Clinging in the Rain", followed by putting the show on hiatus for about nine months between April 2011 and January 2012. * The Reef-Lo Relationship is once again featured. * Johnny has a fear of boils being popped on him. * Johnny has a class 2 licence, which allows him to drive a bus. * The Kahuna has a class 2 licence and many others. * Broseph gets his class 2 licence. ** A British Columbia class 2 licence allows the operation of any kind of bus, and any class 4 vehicle (taxis, limousines, ambulances, special buses used to transport people with disabilities and other special vehicles). However the actual minimum age to have that licence in British Columbia is 19, while Broseph is 16 (and Johnny's 17). * Reef reveals that he can play the saxophone. * Mr. Ridgemount's eyes are seen when he is reading a bill for destroyed art. * Ripper is dating one of the tropical tan models, the one Broseph has a crush on. * Mr. Ridgemount keeps Lo's platinum credit card in a safe with lasers and an internal door. * Mr. Ridgemount's favorite musical instrument is a saxophone, played in a smooth rock style (although the term he and Lo may actually have meant to use was "smooth jazz" and they mistakenly substituted the word "rock" for "jazz" instead). Goofs * When Reef tears his top off, he isn't wearing a necklace, but when he finishes playing the saxophone, he is wearing it. * While Reef is playing the saxophone on top of the surfing Wipeout fountain and at the Pirate Ship, his shorts are his normal maroon color and not the cream-colored ones he had on before and after his performance. * One of the scenes shown when Lo was describing Reef—namely when Reef pulls of Johnny's swim trunks—is from a later episode. Quotes Lo: What the heck is that? Mr. Ridgemount: Art, I think. Lo: Think again 'cause to me, that guy stuck a lightbulb in his spaghetti. Lo: Long story short, I think I might've oversold Reef to my dad just a little. Emma: Hey guys. Fin: Emma, are you okay? Emma: Bummer's making me unload sixty cases of shrimp for the art show. Lo: (apathetically) Yuck! Anyway, back to my problem. What would you do? Fin: Well, you have two options. One, get Reef to pretend he's rich and smart. Two, tell your dad the truth that Reef's broke and his favorite color is eight. Fin: Kelly, want me to take your shift at the art show? I have a feeling it'll be real entertaining. (She turns around to see Kelly has run off) I will take that as a yes. Broseph: (Sitting on Johnny's shoulder as Johnny drives) Turn right. Johnny: Fine, but the only gas I better feel is the gas pedal. (Broseph farts) Aw, dude! Reef: Why are we doing this? It's just a party. Lo: A very important party! Reef: Yeah, but what was up with all the scissor and hair drier sounds? Lo: Nevermind, just put these on. Reef: Wait! I can't get dressed in the dark! Lo: You always look like you get dressed in the dark! Reef: (After seeing his makeover) AAAH! I'm a monster! A prep-school monster! Lo: Well I like your new look, (Begins feigning sadness) and maybe if you don't like it, you don't like me! (Fake-cries) Reef: No, babe! Don't cry! I changed my mind. I— (sees Lo's puppy-dog eyes) I—I like it. (Lo stops fake-crying and hugs Reef. Reef looks at his hair-cut and screams) Broseph: Aw man, lost her again! I'll never win over a bus babe. Johnny: Okay, look. If you wanna get your class II license, I'll help you, but not without a few lessons first. Broseph: You're going to give me driving lessons? Johnny: Yes. Broseph: I don't know, dude. You almost drove us off the pier. (Johnny gives Broseph a stern look, causing the latter to smile sheepishly) Fin: (Upon seeing the new Reef) Great preppy's ghost! Oh, hey Reef. Fin: Lo, you can put lipstick on a pig, but it's still a pig. A pig named Reef. Lo: (Not getting the point) Okay? I don't know why you'd name your pig Reef, but remind me never to borrow your lipstick. Fin: I don't think you understood what I— Lo: Fin, as much as I love talking about your barnyard makeovers, why don't you mind your own business and fetch me a latte? (Exits) Fin: (Enraged) Oh, it is so on, Princess! Broseph: (After causing chaos while driving the Whalebus) So, how'd I do? Johnny: How can I put this without hurting your—oh, forget it! You're a menace to everything on the road, including the lines! Broseph: So, good? (Johnny slaps his forehead) Seth Poole: I give you my meditation on the confluence of time, space, and seafood: Shrimpossble! (He screams when he sees his artwork destroyed) Reef: My bad! Mr. Ridgemount: Don't worry about it. Lauren's right—all this art stuff is kind of pretentious anyway. Seth: You ate it, you bought it! (Hands Mr. Ridgemount the bill for the artwork) Mr. Ridgemount: (Enraged) $10 000 for shrimp?! Reef: Gotta run! (He and Lo escape) Mr. Ridgemount: (Even more enraged) Lauren! Fin: Ah, all is right with the world. Tropical Tan Model: I so need a lift to the hotel to see my boyfriend. Broseph: Boyfriend? Tropical Tan Model: Yeah, Ripper. You know him? Broseph: (Upset) Yeah. Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2